


A New Hobby

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was harmless, as hobbies went. A wink here, a nudge there, a word with the Higher Ups – more good than harm was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hobby

It was harmless, as hobbies went. A wink here, a nudge there, a word with the Higher Ups – more good than harm was done. Severus didn't suffer a pang of conscience until Lupin joined him.  
  
"Severus–"  
  
The second Weasley was flying dragonback, his mouth stretched in an obscene grin as Draco went down on him. Severus's godson had abominable taste in men – but he'd stayed out of Azkaban with the Weasleys' influence, so it could hardly be counted a total loss.  
  
Severus nudged the dragon, pushing it onto a smoother flight path and watching Weasley shake under Draco's ministrations.   
  
"A nice cup of tea, and you'll forget all about this," Lupin said, his breath ghosting over the nape of Severus's neck. "It isn't right to interfere with the living, and you know it."  
  
"That never stopped Albus." Severus pushed Lupin's hand away. "If I see another cup of insubstantial tea or one more ineffable sherbet lemon – Lupin, I'm warning you–"  
  
"Don't." Lupin caught Severus's fingers and pressed the whisper of a kiss into Severus's palm. He was almost solid enough to feel – he had put enough effort into the kiss–  
  
If Lupin had tried harder, they wouldn't have had this conversation. Severus pushed him away, hands going through his shoulders. "Go back to your multi-coloured menace, Lupin. Let a dead man have his harmless hobbies."  
  
"If you watched the dead instead of obsessing over the living, you'd know that Dora isn't mine."  
  
Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're hers, then? Whatever arrangement the two of you have, I don't want to hear about it."  
  
"There is no arrangement between Dora and myself," Lupin said, taking a step closer to Severus, "and I've waited long enough for you to realize it."  
  
His fingers closed around Severus's forearms, and Lupin held him gently. He was solid enough to hold Severus. He wanted this.   
  
"Watch them," Severus said, twisting in Lupin's arms.   
  
Draco was unbuttoning Charlie's shirt, tonguing his nipples and reaching up to kiss him. They were perched on the dragon, at the mercy of wind and weather, finding rapture in each other's arms. With a flick, Severus sent the loose shirt flying through the air and guided it to land at the bottom of a crevice.  
  
His godson didn't need to be with a man who had fashion sense that abysmal, after all. Severus would nudge Draco until he helped Charlie replace the shirt with something more elegant – black, perhaps. It would set off the colour of his hair.  
  
"Everyone needs a hobby," Severus said, not resisting when Lupin pulled him closer. "Dragonback riding for the two of them – people-watching for me. You've no call to criticize my choices, Lupin."  
  
"There's no need for you to meddle with the living when there's a life for you here."   
  
"I never lived, there."   
  
Lupin kissed Severus then, pulling him away from the dragon and the couple riding it. His lips were warm and solid, and he kissed hard, as if he were real. "Give me another chance," he said, his breath soft on Severus's face. "I'll show you how to live. I'll show you how to _do_ , instead of just watching."  
  
Severus turned back, just as Lupin's arms came up to cradle him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Severus was pressed against him, solid enough to feel the uncomfortable hard jut of Lupin's hipbone and the scratch of his stubble.   
  
The sun was starting to set over the world, casting shadows on the dragon's beating wings. Charlie held Draco close, and pulled him into a kiss, pumping his hips as he fisted Draco's cock. The two of them came together, shouting loud enough to break through the barrier between the worlds, and Severus turned away.   
  
He gave them the privacy to cuddle and kiss without interference, the time to spout platitudes and profess their love.   
  
They didn't need him ... he'd watched them for long enough to know that.   
  
Lupin put a finger under Severus's chin and tilted his face up for another kiss. "I'll find you another hobby," he said, rolling his hips against Severus. "Anything can be solid here, as long as you want it enough."   
  
"I'll expect something as titillating as a good hard fuck on the back of a dangerous magical creature, twenty thousand feet in the air," Severus said. "If I'm to be denied my old hobby ... I won't let you bore me, Lupin."  
  
"I don't think boredom with be a problem." Lupin kissed Severus again, threading his fingers through Severus's hair. They were both entirely solid - Severus felt the nudge of Lupin's erection against his thigh, and he rocked his hips, shifting to rub his cock against Lupin's.  
  
"Not a problem at all. We'll find you a new hobby." With another kiss, Lupin pulled Severus away from the barrier between the worlds.


End file.
